


.:Bright Night Flowers:.

by raydiamond



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raydiamond/pseuds/raydiamond
Summary: The illness was becoming stronger. Deadlier. The potion had slowed it down for a while, but it came back more stronger. Now even the most innocent thought triggered the pain.Why didn't the potion work? What was needed to be rid of this illness called heartache?-Title;Bright night flowers by Jon Fratelli
Relationships: Claudia & Viren (The Dragon Prince), Harrow & Viren (The Dragon Prince), Harrow/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	.:Bright Night Flowers:.

**Author's Note:**

> "Hanahaki Disease is a fictional disease in which the victim coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. It ends when the beloved returns their feelings (romantic love only; strong friendship is not enough), or when the victim dies. It can be cured through surgical removal, but when the infection is removed, the victim's romantic feelings for their love also disappear."
> 
> >> quoted from Wikipedia

"Viren?" Harrow asked him again; "Are you feeling ill?" 

Viren felt cold sweat run down his face, it took a lot to hold back the coughing that tried to force its way out. Viren lifted his clenched fist on his mouth and cleared his throat.  
"Unfortunately, Harrow", Viren muttered through his gritted teeth; "I might've caught some kind of a... condition." 

He managed to remove the dark flower petal from his mouth without Harrow noticing it. He slipped it under his sleeve and tugged on it casually. 

"In that case, you must go see a doctor", Harrow indicated his worry; "I need you by my side." 

Suddenly Viren gagged forcefully and he bend over the war table. Harrow rushed from his place to Viren's side and placed his hand on his back. Viren could feel how Harrow's hand pressed the flora that had grown from his back. Hopefully Harrow didn't notice it. 

"Viren-" Harrow plead. Viren swallowed and pulled himself up. He pushed himself gently further from Harrow while adjusting his collar, he couldn't let Harrow get a glance at his neck. Or wrists, in that matter. The flora grew more faster and stronger than a while ago. 

"Don't- It might be contagious-" Viren made an excuse.  
"Your health is a priority, Viren. Please, see a doctor and retire from your work until you're feeling better."

Viren nodded for his king.  
"I will do that. I can't risk infecting you or anyone else. I'll see to a quick recovery." 

~ 

Viren made sure he wasn't followed before he shut himself in his study. At this hour no one would have a need of him, so he didn't need to worry. And people knew to knock, would someone really have a need of him.

The High Mage picked at his wrist under his sleeve, the yellow fabric dirtier by the dark seep the inflorescence bled. His body ached and every breath he took stung his lungs. The compulsive need to cough hurt Viren. Why didn't the potion work? Why nothing he does works-? 

Viren coughed in his palm. He took lean from the table, the dry petals cut his throat and he could taste blood and muck on his tongue. He hurled petals on the table. 

The illness was becoming stronger. Deadlier. The potion had slowed it down for a while, but it came back more stronger. Now even the most innocent thought triggered the pain. 

_Why didn't the potion work?_ What was needed to be rid of this illness called heartache? 

"Dad?"

Viren held his breath and closed his eyes. He wasn't vomiting anymore, but he couldn't pretend to be fine. Things like that might've worked on Soren- 

Soren; dear, innocent boy. He wouldn't understand. Viren didn't want him to be afraid. 

But Claudia. Viren didn't want her to be afraid either, but she had a different approach on things than Soren. And, maybe, she would understand. 

"Dad, what's wrong?" asked the daughter as she stepped in the room and closed the door behind her. She walked over to her father, who turned around to face her.

"Claudia", Viren started.  
"I... Need your help."

"Of course, dad...?" she answered with worried tone.

~

Claudia glanced at the painting on the wall. She saw how happy her father looked, standing alongside Harrow for the official portrait of the King. 

She turned and walked over to her father, who was sitting on the floor, topless and bend over his hooked legs. Claudia sat down behind him with a bowl of warm water and a cloth. 

Viren's skin was torn, and from under the skin pushed flora; flower petals and sprouts and seeds. They grew along his spine, they pushed out from his wrists and armpits. The wounds bled dark, blood-like liquid. Viren could feel that Claudia was frightened, and Viren didn't blame her. 

Viren coughed again, he removed a few petals from his tongue and spat out little seeds.  
"Dad?" Claudia spoke after a long silence.  
"How ill are you?" 

Viren yanked the corner of his mouth as Claudia picked another sprout from his back. His back was aching and every picked flower stung, as if life itself was being ripped from his body. Viren took a deep breath and brushed his hand in his hair. He looked at the picked sprouts from the corner of his eyes; they are growing bigger and stronger now. 

"This is not an ordinary illness, Claudia. It's not contagious", Viren started. His voice was hoarse, the taste of blood didn't feel so bad anymore.  
"It's... Mh. It's kind of hard to-"  
"I know what it is, dad. I just wanted to know how bad it is..."

Viren's eyes widened a little and he gazed at his daughter over his shoulder.  
"You do?"  
"Yeah, I... I've read about it. Flora starts growing in your insides, especially lungs and stomach. The flora starts pushing through skin, and... It can be fatal." 

Viren straightened his back and turned a little so he could see Claudia. He placed a hand on her cheek.  
"I'll heal, Claudia. I won't leave you and Soren, ever", Viren spoke softly and smiled gently. Claudia smiled a sad one as she leaned against the hand. She placed her own on Viren's. 

"I read that this illness is caused by unrequited love", Claudia continued. She took a soft hold of her father's hand and lowered it on her lap. Claudia held his hand with both of hers and she looked into Viren's eyes.  
"Is it... Because of mom?" 

"No", Viren said too quickly, and panicking he looked away.  
"I mean- it's... I-uh..." he murmured and frowned.  
"Sorry, dad, we don't have to talk about it-" Claudia replied and reached her hand on Viren's outer shoulder. She turned him towards herself.  
"I'm here for you, dad. Just like you've been here for me and Soren", Claudia explained a sweet, little smile on her face. She emphasized her words by placing her other hand on her chest, above her heart. 

"We will heal you." 

She pulled her father into her arms for a warm, but careful, embrace. Viren wrapped his arms around her and held her dearly. 

Viren was thankful. But he couldn't bring himself to tell Claudia that the reason he was ill was because of King Harrow. No one could know. No one would understand. No one would accept it. 

Harrow... Wouldn't believe him. 

Viren knew what needed to be done for one to heal from this illness, but it was so drastic that it made Viren shudder when even thinking about it. It was the only known cure according to the very limited information that had been documented about the illness, and this far it had worked. But by doing so... It'd mean Viren wouldn't feel for Harrow how he felt now. He wouldn't be able to love him ever again. And it scared him. Would he... Stop caring, completely? 

Cruel, isn't it? Love was killing him, but to heal he'd need to kill his feelings.

Of course Viren wouldn't share this information with Claudia. Not yet, at least. If, and when, it came to that, Viren would still need Claudia to help. Maybe by then Viren had come to a closure with this whole situation. Maybe he'd be able to let Harrow go.

In the end, it couldn't go any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on an art work I did. You can find it from Instagram, @raydiart


End file.
